


Divinity

by IRL_Nagito, xiinas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chosen One Hinata Hajime, God Komaeda Nagito, Hajime pulls the absolute powermove of fucking a literal god, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, M/M, Nakadashi, Offerings, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiinas/pseuds/xiinas
Summary: Komaeda’s been thinking about this for a while, and Hajime’s more than happy to accept his proposal.Xiinas wrote HajimeGuess who IRL_Nagito wrote!! Guess guess
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	Divinity

Gods were known to walk to earth, as they had for millennia. Some ruled entire nations from palaces as royalty, some mysterious and aloof in the far reaches of the world, and some were simply minor gods that lived in simple shrines.

Komaeda was the latter. A god of luck located in Japan, with a small but busy shrine and a surprisingly sociable disposition. He’d readily answer the prayers of the people for the power of his luck to help them in their endeavors, though never more than a nudge in the right direction. Too much meddling in mortal affairs usually had consequences.

However, that has never stopped the divine from selecting their chosen ones. It’s a well-documented phenomena throughout history, though Komaeda himself had never been one of the gods that did it himself. 

That is, until a certain man caught his eye. He waits for him now, as he usually does, watching the crowds and listening absently to the low hum of voices.

The man in question was strolling around the sea of warm bodies to avoid much trouble. He clutched a small package close to his chest, a box wrapped in brown paper with a simple red ribbon securing it. He made sure to keep appropriate distance from the dense gathering, being as careful as possible to not crush the offering he bore.

Hajime Hinata, probably the most average college student you could pluck from a lineup of other twenty-two year olds, did this regularly. While herds of ordinary civilians flocked to the shrine daily to offer countless gifts to the revered God of Luck, nearly none of them were acknowledged apart from the ones Hajime left. They were always gone when he returned the next time, but the others remained.

Hajime, having finally maneuvered around the massive crowd, stepped up to the shrine and up the pearly steps into the courtyard surrounding it. He breathed deeply, crouching down to set his measly box amongst the others.

He kneeled beside his offering, bringing his hands together in a prayer. He prayed for various things like academic success (he had a final coming up after all) and that bad news wouldn't come his way, and that he may get the job he applied for at the editor's office... 

He sat for a while, tuning out the buzz of the crowd behind him as he made his requests, and silently wondered if the god had even really heard him.

There was a rustling in front of him then, accompanied by the almost frantic murmuring of the crowd and quiet chimes like crystals, soft and bright, and the offering was lifted into the hands of a pale man dressed in white and gold.

His hair seemed to float as if submerged in water, and on his neck and around his wrists and ankles were beautiful bands of gold, laid with pale blue gems and swirling etchings. 

“Right on time, as always!” He spoke with a voice that echoed in itself, but wasn’t overpowering. He tugged at the red ribbons with a hum, eager to open it, but respecting customs, “Ah, I can’t wait to see what you brought me, you’re always good at picking out gifts for me.”

Hajime looked up from his position and gave a small smile, gesturing with his hand at the gift. He was trying to play it cool, but he really wanted to see the god's reaction.

"Go on then Komaeda," he urged, sitting up "Unless .. uh, you'd rather move where we're not so..."

He scanned the area around them, where they were obviously attracting a lot of hard stares and stunned whispers, "...on the spot." The attention was starting to make him just the tad bit uneasy.

“Oh!” Komaeda jumped up a little, though he was already floating a bit off the ground, so he just moved up a couple inches, “Yes, of course! Follow me, we can go into my private chambers, I wanted to talk to you anyways, come on!”

He grabbed Hajime’s wrist, much to the audible shock of the crowd, and started excitedly pulling the brunet towards the doors of the shrine.

The inner chamber was reserved only for the god himself, considered to be holy ground that no mortal should walk, but it was different for those the gods invited. Still though, it was seen as a great honor, and so it was no surprise that the crowds were still whispering about a mortal being not only invited, but _pulled_ inside.

"Y-Your wha-? !" Hajime blurted as Komaeda tugged him along. He was shocked, he hardly believed he had any right to even be conversing with the god, much less stepping into his exclusive quarters. Not wanting to upset the god by protesting, though, he allowed himself to be led by the shining man before him, deeper into the shrine.

He pondered what the god meant when he said he wanted to talk to him. Sure, they talked every time Hajime visited, but the tone in the god's voice said this time he wanted to address something different apart from their usual friendly banter. He wasn't sure if he should feel excited or nervous. Probably both.

“My room,” Komaeda clarified cheerfully, and that’s certainly where they were. 

The walls were lined with shelves, and in the center of the far wall was a table, on it resting a few well-worn, leather bound books and an incense burner that kept the room smelling of sandalwood and sage, smoke curling lazily into the air. 

The shelves themselves contained many books and trinkets, perhaps offerings from the past. Notably, there were a few swords and some sort of large pearl set on a velvety red fabric. Huh.

“Can I open the box now?” Komaeda asked eagerly, “I’d like to talk with you afterwards, just in case what I have to say scares you off, because then at least you’ll be able to see that your offering has been accepted.”

Hajime blinked at him. That statement startled him a bit, but he nodded and held out the box toward the other. He scanned the room in awe. It was strangely... basic for the God of Luck. He expected something more extravagant at least. He inhaled the deep scent of the room, the feeling it fills him with matching that of Komaeda's godly aura. 

**_What could possibly be bad or scary enough to scare me away?_ ** The thought lingered as he waited in anticipation for the other to unwrap his gift.

Komaeda happily accepted it and tugged at the ribbon until it unraveled, and he sent a quick bit of will at it to tie it around his wrist as he opened the bento inside.

His eyes lit up, and he bounced a little where he floated, directing a grin and bright eyes to Hajime, “Ah, did you make this yourself? Thank you!”

He reached in for an onigiri, but he stalled as he noticed something else. Komaeda pulled out a little black bracelet with a pearl in its center, and grins happily. “Oh! Thank you even more, Hinata-kun, it’s so cute!”

He slid that onto his wrist himself, leaving the bento floating for a second before grabbing it again. Now he went in for an onigiri and took a bite. Delicious as expected.

Hajime smiled, reaching over to examine the bracelet on his wrist. It looked stunning, even more so now that it was wrapped around his pale skin. 

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, folding his hands behind his back, "I know you have a fascination with pretty things, so when I saw it I knew you'd probably love to have it as an accessory. I'm glad my intuition was right."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other in place, growing slightly restless as his underlying nerves from before kicked back in.

"So uh... what did you want to talk to me about?"

The god made a little noise of remembrance and set the bento and the ribbon down on his table, before turning back to Hajime with a smile. This one was a little more subdued, like he was preparing for the worst.

“You know that throughout the history of the world, gods and mortals have interacted in many ways. The gods of Greece are a good example of such interaction, as dysfunctional as they are. I’m sure you’ve noticed that I favor you, and some of my fellow divine beings have been at my heels for officiating it, so I figured I should ask you before I take you as my chosen one. It’s only polite, right?”

Oh. So that's what this is about? Hajime waved his hands and shook his head, chuckling a bit. Komaeda seemed way too worked up about something that seemed so simple. 

"Oh! I-I mean if you really want to I'd be honored!" he reassured, "In all honesty... I think the staring could take some getting used to, but you've pretty much been treating me as your favoured already and it's pretty public, you don't exactly have to be so formal with me, Komaeda. I'm fine with it, really."

In a way, he felt awfully flattered that the god had bothered to take such careful consideration of his feelings and boundaries, but weren't they pretty much "official" in the favoritism sense already? Maybe Komaeda was just making sure he hadn't previously overstepped any boundaries, in which case it was highly appreciated on Hajime's end. **_Komaeda's awfully compassionate_ **, he thought.

Komaeda took Hajime’s hand then, grinning wide with eyes bright and face a little flushed. He seemed to be glowing a bit more than usual, his

golden light casting visible shadows now.

“Really?” The god asked again, his soft pale sliding over top of Hajime’s hand where he held it, almost a caress, “You’re okay with it? Wow, I feel so lucky...”

After a second more of staring, he lifts Hajime’s hand to his face, brushing warm lips against tan knuckles in the barest of kisses. “Hinata Hajime, Luck’s Chosen One.. I think the title suits you well.”

Hajime flushed at the intimate action, feeling his heart thump once too fast as soft lips met his fingers. He felt a quick rush of adrenaline flow through him from head to toe, and the feeling made him yelp out a small noise of confusion.

"A-ah, thanks.." he mumbled out, observing Komaeda's state of awe at his acceptance. A moment passed with a beat of silence between them, in which Hajime discerned an estranged feeling bubbling up in his gut. _There's something else_.

"....Komaeda?"

“Hm?”

The god looked up at Hajime, eyes questioning and curious, but still a little distant. He was still coming to terms with his proposal (because that’s what it is, in a way) being accepted, so it took him a second to ground himself.

Not physically though, he was still floating a ways above the ground.

"..Sorry, you seemed a little spaced out" Hajime pointed out, clutching his hand a bit more tightly, "Does it really mean that much to you? You know I wouldn't turn you away."

He's not sure why Komaeda was acting as if his acceptance was the highest honor one can bestow, much less why he sounds so... possessive about the prospect.

Komaeda blinked at him a couple times, and then his brows furrowed and his glow dimmed. “Do you not know what I asked? Surely the tales of chosen mortals haven’t been lost... Aren’t there movies about it and everything?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead sighing and floating downwards, his feet nearly on the floor in a display unheard of for him. 

“Hinata-kun.. When a god chooses a mortal, they are favored in life, granted powers unlike their fellow mortals- made a demigod, if you will- because the god that chose them shared a piece of their soul with them, and vice versa. It’s the most intimately connected that two beings can be. It’s a big deal.”

Hajime froze for a moment. All thoughts inside his head paused, and when they played again his expression slowly morphed into that of recognition. And then incredulous curiosity.

... _before I_ **_take you_** _as my chosen one_...

"Oh."

It wasn't that he wasn't unwilling, in fact he was more than willing. Thrilled, in fact. But he hadn't the slightest idea of what the exchange would entail. How exactly would a god transfer a soul? How would it feel? Would it be _painful?_

Concern and mild fear stung in his chest and he was sure it showed on his face as he simply stood momentarily catatonic before his god.

The god let out a little bitter laugh then, fingers coming up to roll the pearl of his new bracelet between them, “This is what I was scared of. You’re going to leave now, aren’t you? You probably aren’t even attracted to men and I just made a fool of myself...”

Komaeda was looking down at the ground then, lips pressed into a tight line as his teeth bit at the lower one. “It’s okay, you can say no, I’m sorry for forcing this onto you.”

"Hey, c'mon, it's not like that," Hajime countered, reaching to tilt the gods chin upwards with two fingers, "I'm just.. not entirely sure how it works, that's all. But... if it's you, Komaeda..."

He moved his hand to Komaeda's cheek, brushing his thumb across soft skin.

"...I'll happily offer you my soul."

Komaeda looked back up at him then, eyes wide and pale lips parted in silent awe. “You.. you accept now, while you truly know what I want? Are you sure? It’s.. I can explain the process easily, it’s fascinating actually, I’ve seen it firsthand once before, though usually it’s done in private...”

He averted his eyes and started to ramble, to keep himself from imploding because of Hajime’s warm hand on his face, “Kissing is odd, isn’t it? Have you ever wondered why humans find pleasure and meaning in touching their lips to each other’s? It comes from this, the connection and exchange. The breath of life is something in everyone, implicitly tied to their soul, so much so that the ancient Greeks believed that when one yawned, it was a piece of their soul trying to escape. Sharing your soul is as simple as a kiss and a sigh, and I’ve been told that it feels perfect, like the last piece of the puzzle has fallen into place.”

Hajime felt his heart quicken as the other spoke, his face growing warmer as he listened. The more Komaeda talked about it the more the idea felt attractive to him, so much so he hardly noticed himself invading the other’s personal space. He’d wondered the same at times as well, why kissing was such a pleasurable and intimate act. But as Komaeda explained, it became crystal clear to him, it just _made sense_. As Komaeda rambled on though, Hajime slowly tuned out, too focused on the way his lips moved and the way his eyelashes fanned out above grey green irises.

Komaeda really was beautiful, in every sense of the word. How on earth could he ever deny divinity like this?

“Ah- Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked after he looked back to Hajime only to find him much closer than before, the God’s face flushing a little at the proximity, “Hinata-kun, are you okay?”

Even as he asked that, his own eyes were tracing Hajime’s features, observing lovingly his tan skin marked with freckles like stars, his sharp golden-green eyes, his perfect lips that were always just a little bit downturned with his almost perpetual serious expression.. He was cute, it was undeniable.

“H-huh? ..Oh…”

Hajime hardly knew how to respond, his head too clouded to focus on the words coming from that pretty mouth. It was consuming him, the reality of what they were about to do, and it excited him in equal capacity. 

_Oh, fuck it._

He leaned forward the extra distance and slotted their lips together like lock and key, gently raising his other hand to cup Komaeda’s face. The action alone felt like a million stars had died in his heart and imploded, the gravity pushing him further into Komaeda’s body. Into his warmth. As he moved his lips against the others mouth he felt himself unconsciously raising himself onto his tiptoes to try and match the god’s height.

Komaeda startled at the lips on his own, this having been the first time he’s ever kissed anyone like this, but he melts into the contact soon enough. It does feel wonderful, and he lowers himself a little to make it easier on Hajime, the god’s hands coming to encircle the brunet’s shoulders.

After a moment, Komaeda tilts his head and tries to deepen it, moaning softly against the mortal’s lips, tongue swiping at Hajime’s lower lip. 

Already Komaeda’s soul was reaching out, his heart open and ready to receive his other half, desperate for Hajime’s connection and love. It was a sweet sort of ache, impatient and hopeful.

Hajime greedily opened his mouth to allow Komaeda’s tongue to meet his, letting a soft sigh out through his nose at the feeling. He had never imagined how utterly perfect a kiss could feel until this moment, and it felt as if it’s just been waiting for him. For the perfect time, perfect place, _perfect person._

He lowered his hands to Komaedas waist, pulling his body closer as he revels in the taste of Komaeda and only Komaeda on his tongue. Well, aside from the bit of onigiri he had earlier.

He started feeling light, as if the beating of his heart was trying to pull the organ up and out through his throat. It wasn’t unpleasant, but rather an excitable sensation, and he felt Komaeda grow warmer in his clutch as he guided the other in a dance of lips and tongue.

That slight sigh from Hajime was all it took to truly initiate the exchange. It was a soft weight in Komaeda’s chest, a feeling of pressure in a way that made him comforted, and he could feel that change and instead become a center of warmth, like the sun beneath his skin.

Hajime’s soul was warm and earthy, and it filled his mouth with the taste of sunshine and cinnamon and citrus. It was addicting.

“Hajime,” he breathed against Hajime’s lips after he felt their new bond settle into place, slotting perfectly together within one another, “Hajime, you’re so perfect, I really am so lucky to have you...”

Hajime chuckled as he pulled back and set his forehead against his gods’. The inside of his chest felt light and warm, and a lingering aftertaste of vanilla and a flavor that could only be likened to that of a cool autumn breeze rested on his tongue. All of it was authentically Komaeda. Through and through.

“I’m the lucky one…” he asserts, then giggles “who knows… maybe it was your blessing after all..”

He plants a quick kiss on the god’s cheek, holding him tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“Komaeda…” he murmured, “I want to know every part of you. I want to know you like an open book and learn everything there is to you. I want to know you from the inside out. Your entire self….”

He brushed his lips lightly against the others’ before humming into his ear softly,

“…Will you show it to me?”

“Anything for you,” Nagito replied breathlessly, arms tightening around the brunet, “Hinata-kun— no, Hajime, I am honored beyond words that you accept my love. Anything you want, it’s yours. All you need to do is ask and you can have it.”

He smiled beatifically, face flushed and skin glowing, radiant and gold. He was clearly elated, and wasn’t going to be let go of Hajime any time soon. “Please, whatever you want, take it. I’m so happy to be yours.”

Perhaps now he’s the one who's being misunderstood. Hajime leaned into the others neck, an amused pressed against warm, pale skin and kissing the area. Was Komaeda really that innocent? The thought excited him and warmed his heart at the same time.

“I don’t need anything else if I have you to myself… Komaeda.” He cooed in his ear, letting his arms steadily drop to the other’s lower back, still inching downwards… “I want you, so bad.”

He pondered how he could make Komaeda understand what exactly he was getting at indirectly, since the alternative approach was a lot more… embarrassing to say the least. But he wanted it so bad, his mind was barely able to make room for any other thought. _Please god let him understand without me having to say it._

Komaeda let out a stuttering little gasp at Hajime’s lips on his neck and voice in his ear, pressing himself closer to the brunet with a smile on his face and cheeks flushed golden.

“I’m already yours, Hajime, body and heart and soul,” he told him with a smile, thin fingers sliding through Hajime’s hair lovingly. Clearly he’s not picking up on what Hajime’s implying.

Instead he was busy reveling in the feeling of Hajime against him, his body solid and warm. It wasn’t often that gods got to have simple physical contact like this. Though some selfish part of him wants more.

 _Crap._ Looks like this does have to be done the hard way.

“No, you don’t get it..” Hajime sighed, moving his hands to clasp each of Komaeda’s wrists. He laced their fingers together and looked him in the eye, determined.

“Komaeda, we’ve already exchanged possibly the most intimate interaction two beings can perform, so uhh.. I’m sorry if this sounds too forward.. but-“

He cut himself off to inhale, feeling his heart hammer faster as he let out a breath. 

“I want to feel you, all of you. I wanna show you just how deep my feelings for you run and the only way for me to do so is by offering to- ..to make you feel good.” He broke eye-contact, unable to bear it with the fast heat rising in his face.

“I… want to become one with you, Komaeda. Do you understand me now?”

Komaeda’s mouth hung open in a small o, his pale grey-green eyes wide and his face flushed, and after a moment he smiled.

“I have to admit that I’ve never.. done that with anyone, Hajime,“ Komaeda confided, the golden flush to his cheeks only intensifying, “For you to want to do this with me.. is more than a dream come true.”

After a moment more, he pulled his wrists away with a smile and glided over to one of his bookshelves, tapping a little white fox statue on the highest shelf. The bookshelf shuddered and warped for a moment, before disappearing entirely, revealing a hallway behind it, and Komaeda grabbed Hajime’s wrist and dragged him through.

It was Komaeda’s real home, one could tell when they entered. There was a small but comfortable living room with a kitchenette nearby and a few more bookshelves too, and on the adjacent wall was another door. That’s the one Komaeda led Hajime to and through next.

It was a bedroom, decorated with various trinkets here and there, and in its center a large bed with soft grey sheets.

Komaeda let go of Hajime’s wrist then, offering a bashful smile, as he was unsure of what to do next. “You’re the experienced one here. I may be a god, but I’m not all-knowing. Please take care of me, dearest.”

Hajime’s heart throbbed beneath his shirt, relieved and overjoyed that Komaeda actually accepted him in his entirety. Gently, he guided Komaeda towards the bed, stealing another kiss from those blessed lips. Turning around and softly urging Komaeda onto the bed, he climbed on top, straddling the other on his lap.

“I promise I’ll be gentle with you,” he reassured “Just follow my lead.. I’ll do the work, yeah?” 

To begin he slid the shoulder off Komaeda’s snow white robes, leaning in to press open mouthed kisses along the other’s neck and collarbone. At the same time he moved to untie his sash, lowering the other onto his back as he worked. He wanted to take it slow, and give Komaeda as much pleasure as possible.

Komaeda happily gave into Hajime’s ministrations, making breathy sounds as Hajime slowly, lovingly stripped him bare. 

Beneath his white and gold outer robes were simple light blue clothes, and beneath that was.. only him. His body was lithe and pale gold, with freckles spotted here and there glittering on his skin like the smallest of diamonds, his divinity clear even in the smallest ways.

Funnily enough, his growing erection didn’t escape the same treatment, flushed golden and glowing softly as the blood rushing there made him hard. Gods weren’t above carnal pleasures, it seemed.

“Hajime,” Komaeda pleaded once he was laid bare for his other half, “Please, I want to see you too, I want to feel your skin on mine, oh, please, Hajime...”

Unable to resist that heavenly voice, Hajime sat up to peel off his simple black t-shirt before moving to his jeans. He couldn’t take his eyes off Komaeda even for a second, too hypnotized by his ethereality to focus on anything else.

He quickly undid his zipper and tugged off the offending article of clothing, letting his growing erection breathe in the open air unrestricted by harsh denim. He immediately dove back in to claim the other’s lips again, trailing a hand between the others legs. Komaeda was more than godlike. He was _magical_.

“You’re beautiful…” Hajime whispered against his lips, gently ghosting a finger over the tip of his cock. He wanted to milk every reaction he could from the other.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Komaeda gasped at the sight and sensation of Hajime over him and his lips on him, moaning against his lips and hips twitching up to chase his touch. 

Hajime was gorgeous, all muscled, tan skin smattered with freckles like stars, and Komaeda wanted to get his hands all over him, but, first.. 

“Touch me,” Komaeda begged, “Anywhere, everywhere, I want to feel your touch, you’re so gorgeous, Hajime, please, make me feel good like you said you would.”

His body remained untouched by mortal hands until now, and Komaeda wants nothing to be that way after Hajime is done with him. He’s desperate already, arching up from the bed to seek Hajime’s weight against him.

Komaeda’s sounds sent bolts of electricity down Hajime’s spine, which lit up the embers in his heart into fully fledged flames. There weren’t enough words in any language on earth that could chronicle the intensity of the feelings that bubbled beneath the heat of his skin. It was unreal.

Hajime leaned his head against the others so that his lips brushed the others ear, cradling the others cheek as if he were the most resplendent and fragile piece of china that he would rather die than shatter.

“Anything for you.” He whispered softly.

Upon planting a wet kiss on the others cheek, Hajime lowered himself down, sliding tan fingers down the insides of pale thighs. Slowly, he spread Komaeda's legs apart, reaching to grip onto Komaeda’s flushed cock and give it a slow, languid stroke. Every part and detail of Komaeda was beautiful, it was hard to believe he really existed at times. Pressing a finger to his perineum, Hajime leaned in and pressed his lips to the head of his partner’s dick in a soft kiss, proceeding to suckle on the pink head as he used his hand to speed up his strokes.

The god moaned, deep and throaty, fingers clutching at his pristine sheets, his thighs and hips begging to move, to press up into the wet heat of Hajime’s mouth.

“Ah- hah- Hajime,” he crooned, one hand reaching down to stroke thin fingers through Hajime’s hair while his other came up to slide across his own chest.

Komaeda rarely felt the urge to touch himself; as a god, his body didn’t crave that release, as he had no inherent, human drive to somehow reproduce. But this.. 

The feeling of his own skin under his fingers was somehow new to him in this way, burning with heat and slick with sweat and rising and falling quickly beneath his palm.

Out of curiosity, he pinched and rolled a nipple between his fingers, and he found that he liked it. A lot. Especially coupled with the warm, calloused hand stroking his cock.

“Hajime,” he repeated, breathless and wanton, “Hajime, oh, please, you feel so good, f-faster, please, ah, good, Hajime...”

Hajime smiled around the cock at his lips, shifting forward to readjust and firmly pin the other’s hips to the mattress. With that he smirked and sank down on him, taking in as much as he could of that sacred appendage all at once.

He felt it twitch in his mouth, which prompted him to hollow his cheeks and suck as he dragged his lips up and down the shaft continuously. Occasionally, he’d pull off with an obscene _pop_ and mouth at the now leaking tip, before sinking right back down to the base.

Tipping the others' legs further apart, Hajime decided to be a bit experimental and quietly pressed his forefinger to the pucker of Komaedas hole, desperate for the opportunity to become one with the one he positively _adored._

Komaeda’s muscles twitch around Hajime’s finger, the foreign feeling of someone else’s hands in a spot so inherently intimate eliciting a whine from Komaeda, even as he was so far gone from Hajime sucking his dick.

The wet heat of the mortal’s mouth was intoxicating, and if Komaeda was drooling a little, well, who was to say. All he was aware of was his lover, close and hot and making him feel electrified with pleasure. 

“H-Hajime,” he cried, breaths coming in gasps and whines, “F-fuck, Hajime, your mouth.. Ah, goodness, I-I might come like this, it feels so good, please, more...”

He wasn’t exaggerating. Hajime could definitely taste precum in the back of his throat, and the god’s building pleasure was also visible in the shaking of his thighs and the twitching and tightening of his muscles.

Hajime pulled off before he was able to tip Komaeda over his peak, reaching down to slip off his boxers and finally press himself bare against his god. He pressed their lips together lightly before leaning upward to press a brief kiss to the tip of Komaeda's nose.

"Do you have anything I can use to uhh.. you know..." even after all that, having to illustrate what he wanted in word form proved way more anxiety inducing than the act itself.

"I don't want to hurt you.. that's all...."

He dragged a hand down one of Komaeda's slender arms, meeting his palm and sliding his fingers between the other's.

The god whined at the loss of Hajime’s mouth on his cock, but he couldn’t complain when he had those lips on his own instead.

The kiss on his nose made him whine needily, pleading wordlessly with wide eyes for those lips to capture his again, but then Hajime’s question registered and his face flushed. 

“Ah, yes, I have.. I have lube,” Komaeda admits hesitantly, cheeks flushed with golden blood, and he lifts a hand, fingers splayed, and curls them inward in a beckoning motion. 

From the closet came a little pink bottle, and it settled into his hand as it had been bade. Komaeda held it out to Hajime then, eyes averted, “It’s strawberry flavored, I hope that’s alright. It’s a favorite of mine, so when I found out it existed, I had to try it...”

Hajime smiled at how his partner's cheeks glowed, closing his hands around Komaeda's and kissing at his jaw as he took the bottle from him and popped it open. He squirted some of the slimy liquid onto his fingers, trying to warm it up by rubbing it in his hand before bringing it down between Komaeda's legs.

He carefully spread the slick substance around the other's tight ring of muscle, finally pressing a finger inside him when it was easy enough to do so. He was focused but also awed at the way Komaeda's body responded to the intrusion, almost as if it was sucking him into his heat subconsciously. It wasn't long before Hajime was able to add a second.. and even a third finger, scissoring the precious god open beneath him. The room was filled with the pungent smell of artificial strawberry and the pleasant aroma assaulted Hajime's nostrils and clouded his head even more on top of the crushing reality of what they were about to do.

When he was satisfied, he pulled out his fingers and nearly moaned aloud at the sight of Komaeda's hole pulsing helplessly around nothing, clearly begging to be plugged full again. Hajime poured a copious amount of lube into his palm to slather his cock with, finally pressing the head against Komaeda's taint and rubbing softly.

"Are.. are you ready...?" He beseeched at a whisper.

“Yes,” Komaeda breathed, arms curling around Hajime’s shoulders, his nails digging gently into the brunet’s firm back, “Yes, please, Hajime, I want to feel you. My heart and soul belong to you already, so you should claim my body as your own too.”

The god was desperate now for him, empty now with the loss of Hajime’s fingers, body begging to be filled up. The mental image of Hajime pounding into him already made Komaeda twitch bodily, cock impossibly hardening even more, iridescent precum dribbling down his shaft.

With his hips pressing back against Hajime impatiently, Komaeda gasped when the blunt head of the mortal’s cock pressed against his stretched rim enough to spread it ever so slightly open. It was teasing, tantalizing, and he could hardly wait any longer.

Hajime groaned as Komaeda practically forced Hajime inside him, pressing his cock further into the tight warmth as he held Komaeda as close as possible. He caught his lips in a harsh, messy kiss again, beginning to hump his hips in and out of his love gently but moderately. 

He snaked his tongue further into Komaeda's mouth as he moved, almost as if he wanted to consume as much of him as possible. The adrenaline rush urged him to move faster and thrust deeper, trying to reach the sweet spot he knew would drive Komaeda insane. 

" _Nagito_... I love you so much..."

”Hajime, H-Hajime, oh, I love you too, you feel so wonderful,” Komaeda moaned, palms sliding against Hajime’s back as he was fucked into his once-pure sheets.

His mortal felt much bigger than he looked, and he already looked impressive. The slight burn of the stretch and drag coupled with the thrusts that grazed his prostate were driving him wild.

His entire body was glowing and flushed from exertion, bucking his hips down onto each of Hajime’s thrusts, trying to angle himself just right to help Hajime hit that sweet spot. 

Soon enough, he got it, and Komaeda wailed, gasping and trembling with his nails digging into Hajime’s back, holding on for dear life as the intense pleasure it brought shocked through him.

“Th-there,” he babbled, nearly a sob, “Right there, oh, Hajime, Hajime, it feels amazing, please, _please!_ ”

Hajime buried his face into the crook of Komaeda's neck, thrusting harder and faster into the same spot, wanting to hear more of the desperate sounds his god made as he unraveled under him.

Hajime gently pried his legs further apart so he could pound into him more properly, biting down hard enough into his neck to draw glistening gold fluid from him, the taste heightening his senses in such a way that he could _feel_ everything so much more... it made him moan aloud for the first time since they'd started, laving his tongue over the wound as an apology.

When Hajime bit down, Komaeda instantly felt ten times closer. The jolt of pain made his muscles clench and his body tremble, and a moan fell from his lips to echo Hajime’s.

Already though the wound was closing beneath Hajime’s teeth and tongue, holy skin knitting itself back together as if it was never damaged. Unfortunately, Komaeda thought in a distant haze, that he couldn’t keep it.

Even still, what truly had his attention was Hajime’s dick pounding into him, and the man himself over top of him with warm hands on his thighs. It was a gorgeous sight and sensation, and it only served to turn him on even more. 

“Close,” he warmed, as he felt the coiling, tingling pleasure building, threatening to burst, “Hajime, oh, please, fill me up, fill me up, make me irrevocably yours-“

Releasing his hands from Komaeda's thighs in order to bring them up and weave their fingers together, Hajime began thrusting at an erratic and desperate pace. His mind was numb and clouded from pleasure, letting pure carnal instinct take control of his movement. 

He could feel Komaeda pulsing around him and each tightening of his muscles was like water pressure pushing against a dam. He kept pumping in and out, losing his sense of rhythm as moans spilled from the lips of his partner. 

"M-me too," he breathed out, pushing the pressure further.. further... further until-

It finally broke, releasing everything he had inside Komaeda. He felt his dick being milked dry by Komaeda's clenching muscles, pumping him full of hot, thick cum. Hajime sighed into a moan as he held close his god, feeling his glowing warmth and loving every ounce of it.

That wet heat filling him was the final straw, the push that sent Komaeda spiraling into euphoria, head thrown back and mouth open in a scream as he came over his stomach.

He emptied himself in pulses, the splatter of pearlescent cum reaching even his chest. Komaeda could barely keep his eyes open, as much as he wanted to, attempting in vain to keep his eyes on Hajime as he came undone.

“Hajime,” the god whimpered as he began to come down from it, “Hajime, Hajime, ah, hhn, hah...” When the shudders finally ceased, Nagito collapsed down against his stained sheets, a dopey smile on his face as white lashes fluttered. 

He had never felt this good before. His body was tingling with warmth and softness, the feeling echoed in his heart and soul for the beautiful man atop him. “Glorious...”

Hajime slowly leaned up on his elbows to look Komaeda in the face, completely blissed out from the experience. The sight made his heart pound and he leaned in softly to press a gentle kiss to the gods lips. _He's so cute. He's so perfect. Far too perfect._

Hajime wanted to relish the feeling of being engulfed in Komaeda's warmth just a bit longer, so he clutched Komaeda and swiftly flipped them over, so that Komaeda now lay on Hajime's chest. Hajime hooked a leg over Komaedas to keep them close and connected, diving back into Komaeda's space to pepper loving kisses on his partner's jaw.

He could feel the bit of soul he shared with Komaeda radiating a soft thrumming pulse in his chest, accenting his normal heartbeat. The thought of being so intimately connected with Komaeda for the rest of his life elated him beyond belief.

"You're perfect.. Komaeda," He whispered to his love, "I promise you I'll love you forever... You are my everything... I.... I'll never leave your side..."

Komaeda melted down onto Hajime with a pleased little moan. He felt so warm and safe there, rested on his soulmate’s body, as close as they could possibly be to one another.

It was a serenity the likes of which he’d never known before, settling a soft warmth into his bloodstream, sweet on his tongue like honey. Komaeda‘s lips curled into a smile, soft and smitten, all the image of a lovestruck man.

“And I’ll never leave yours,” he proclaimed wholeheartedly, pressing languid kisses to Hajime’s tan skin, “You’re all mine, and I’m all yours, and I’ll love you for as long as I live. And considering we’re immortal, you’re going to be stuck with me for a long time yet.”

Hajime chuckled at that, his heart skipping a beat at the thought. He was home, with Komaeda, and the happiest he'd probably ever been in his life.

"I'll look forward to every moment then."

  
  
  



End file.
